


First Time Without You

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: First Day of School, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa headed to a school to become a teacher while Karma carried onto the upper school. The couple now has to handle their school lives without one another but their worries are forever lingering.</p><p>Set just after their graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Without You

Pale legs tangled beneath the thin sheets. A layer of sweat glimmering over their exhausted bodies. One male was spread out with an arm stretched out as far as he could. The other male rested his head on his partners stretched out arm. His fingers dancing and swirling around the center of the other male's chest. Both males were trying to regain their breaths after their activities were very demanding of air. The stretched arm bent to tangle his fingers within the long blue locks.

“Nagisa, is everything okay?” The significantly smaller male shuddered and pulled the covers around their bare chests so their heads just appeared out the covers. Nagisa ignored the sweet callings of his partner and continued to draw on the very toned chest. The pair wasn’t good at communicating their feelings to each other. His partner combed his fingers gently into his hair soothing all his issues. “I want you to tell me before I can’t see you every day,” The smaller male hooked one of his legs and pulled himself on top of the other male. “I don’t think I have any more energy to go for another round,” he said as Nagisa straddled his hips. His hands still placed gently in the middle of his chest. 

“Karma!” Nagisa moaned and lay on top of his chest. The redheaded male wrapped his arms around the small male’s body as he attacked his neck with his lips. Biting and sucking each part of the neck. Karma didn’t really mind as Nagisa rarely took the initiative to start something off. Even though Karma knew it was because he was hiding something that was deeply bothering him, he didn’t mind that he was taking steps into their relationship. 

“Tomorrow is the first day of high school. If you mark me anymore then people will know that I’m taking,” Nagisa paid no attention to his words and continued to mark his skin with his kisses. The blue haired male lead the kisses to his collarbone and made sure every visible place would be noticed. The kisses trailed down his stomach to a very questionable area where he sat up and kissed Karma straight on the lips. The red haired male pulled away as it was becoming clear why Nagisa had shown up unannounced looking all desirable. 

Karma grabbed his head and pulled him into his shoulder as he soothed his head. Nagisa cuddled into his body as he gently sobbed into his shoulder. “I know. I will always be your boyfriend even though we are in different schools,” Karma soothed the distraught male,” Karma rolled onto his side and brought Nagisa with him who was still snuggling into his bare shoulder.

“If you want, I will announce that I’m taking from the beginning of our introductions,” Karma looked down to see that Nagisa was fast asleep in his bed. He would be lying if he said he didn’t think of their relationship suffering because they attended other schools. It was more likely that they would create their own friends and the distance between them would grow until there was no more of their love left. After they would find comfort in someone else’s arms and they would no longer think of their middle school crush.

Karma placed a chaste kiss on the middle of Nagisa’s forehead and drifted off to sleep beside the one who he fought against and would always fight for.

-X-

The red haired male was startled awake when he heard scrambling in his bedroom. He switched on the bedside lamp to see Nagisa currently trying to get dressed. The blue haired male was throwing on his cargo pants while he was trying to get on his t-shirt. 

“Sorry, did I wake you? I need to get to school,” Nagisa crawled on the bed and headed up to Karma where he kissed his lips with a full of passion. Karma leaned back pulling Nagisa over his body. “Don’t wanna miss the opening ceremony. Text you when I'm done,” Nagisa gave one final kiss on his lips and retreated off the bed then zipped up his jacket. Karma looked over to the clock to see it was 5 o’clock. He had another hour before he had to get up and get ready for his first day of high school. As soon as his head hit his pillow he was fast asleep. 

There was a nipping feeling that he could forget Nagisa and move on without him but he didn't want to give into such thoughts. If they were truly meant to be together then no matter how hard the relationship would be they would stick it out.

When the alarm of an hour later, the red-haired male rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of boxers as he forgot to put them back on after last night's events. In the side of his eye, he saw a glimpse of his pale body. He couldn’t believe all the marks that were scared on his body. His body was covered in blue and purple marks. With gentle fingers, Karma caressed one of the large bites. All those bites were every single one of Nagisa’s worries. Karma placed on his white shirt to hide the bruises. The shirt did its best to hide all the bruises besides the one on his neck. He popped the collar and placed on the striped tie and tightened it to hide more of the bruise. It was the best he could do to hide such a visible mark. 

He grabbed his school things and headed down the stairs to meet yet another empty house. Karma checked his phone to see that Nagisa had texted him.

‘Good luck on your first day’ The simple text placed a smile on his face. 

-X-

Karma stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway of the classroom when he saw his worst enemy sitting in the front of the class: Gakushū Asano. He knew that they would be at the same high school but the thought never occurred to him that they would be placed in the same class. Karma flicked his eyes to the board to see that his seat was right next to him. With a huff, he walked to the front of the classroom and stood in front of his enemy announcing his arrival . Asano stared at him as he didn’t look to the name right beside him. He just assumed he knew no one in the class and that his partner would be some quiet girl like Yukiko Kanzaki.

“What are you doing here?” The extremely rich boy asked. “This is a school for the highest quality students not for delinquents such as yourself.

“It seems like you have forgotten the results of our final exam. As I do remember I scored higher than you,” Karma teased him. The strawberry tried to comment back but the once ice cold male was absolutely right: his score was the highest in the school and ranked above him. Asano sighed and went back to reading his reading material for this year. As his father was the chairman, he could get all the supplies he needed.

With a sigh and contempt, Karma plopped himself down next to his enemy. It was better to have enemy this close as he could slowly sabotage any hope for him to climb to the top of the social ladder. The redheaded male brought his phone and quickly texted Nagisa.

‘I hope the opening ceremony went well. You will never guess who I have been paired up with. Trying hard not to get suspended before the end of the day.’ Within a few minutes, he received a reply.

‘It was fine. A few people have called me a girl but it was funny when Nakamura stood up for me. You know I am rubbish at guessing just tell me.’

‘Gakushū Asano, can this day get any better?’ 

‘I can come round and change that.’

‘Oh, I would like that. Have a good day and I will see you later. I love you x’ Karma hardly said that through a text but he was trying to cheer his boyfriend up as it was always disheartening when he was called a female. 

“You shouldn’t be texting in class!” Asano barked at the male but Karma ignored him but placed his phone in his pocket as Nagisa was heading to class and didn’t want to distract him not because Asano said so. “Who would you possibly be worth the while texting,” he then followed after

‘I love you too’ was the reply that came after. Karma didn’t even need to check to see the reply.

“That is none of your concern, Asano,” Karma barked at him. 

-X-

Although the two males had a hatred for each other: Asano being stuck up due to his rank in the last school and Karma having an extremely stubborn personality, they never left each other alone. Even during lunch, they stayed beside each other in silence. Karma sat mostly on his phone while Asano had his face in a book. They didn’t say a word to one another and carried on with their individual tasks. The two males sat behind one of the pillars on the roof hiding from other members of the class.

“Nagisa,” Karma said to the male next to him. The strawberry-haired male picked his head up and looked to the male. “That’s who is worthwhile,” Asano nodded and went back to reading his book.

The two males would never voice such feelings but each was glad that they had each other. It was natural for students to feel nervous on the first day of school. Now, they had someone that they were familiar with. Though it may be their enemy, they were still glad to have someone to know. 

“The feminine looking male?” Karma dropped his phone and lunged at him pinning him to the floor. Karma had pinned his hands above his head and his body with one of his knees. He retracted his arm back, his fist clenched. He was two seconds from smashing his fist against his face but regrettably, he dropped his hand as he promised Nagisa that he wouldn’t get suspended for fighting. He was a high schooler now, he had to try and control his temper. 

“Don’t ever say that about him!” Asano smirked as he managed to get a reaction of Karma. That was the reason he pushed and pushed people to the breaking point to express his own dominance. 

“Why? Are you in love with him?” Karma backed up and sat against the wall. “Wait, you are in love with Nagisa Shiota,” The male blushed brightly as he was bang on the nail. “Seriously, that’s amazing news. I can’t wait to tell…” Asano sat back as he knew no one besides Karma. “No one. I will tell no one,” Karma smiled as he wasn’t planning to come out for a while. 

“Thanks. My relationship with him is on the down low,” Karma placed his hands on his cheeks to hide his ridiculous flustered face. Asano couldn’t help but laugh as Karma was getting so embarrassed. For some strange reason, it felt good for the males to mess around like that. For the first time in Asano’s life, he truly felt like he had a friend. Someone who he called an equal with their both sharp minds.

The two boys opened up even more as the day progressed. Right now, they were changing for gym class. They were warned and already sent the clothes for the first day. Karma faced the other way as he unbuttoned his shirt. Asano didn't fail to realize all the bruises that kissed his skin but didn't want to make a scene of it yet.

It was only when they were running side by side that he decided to pique his interest.

“So, those marks on your chest. Is it safe to presume that Nagisa gave you them?” Karma nodded his head.

“He is worried about our relationship,” Karma said as he touched the side of his neck to hid the shining bruise. Asano couldn’t help but look at the red haired male as they ran side by side. The strawberry blonde haired couldn’t help stare at the male. He was opening up quite a bit to each other. Asano blushed as he couldn’t imagine Karma and the small timid male Nagisa being lovey-dovey. “Don’t tell me that you haven’t been affectionate with anyone. Oh, does your father not allow you to date?” Asano glared at the red hair male who was chuckling.

“I focused more on my studies,” Karma ran ahead but Asano tried to catch up. There was a slight competition between the males. 

-X-

After a few weeks of being together, the two smartest people understood each and strangely connected. Asano didn’t mind that Karma was becoming more and more attached to him as they learned each day about the other person. Asano didn’t care that Karma was gay and that every so often he would show up to class with a few bruises around his neck. Asano still looked down on all those who were less intellectual than him. Karma was still picking fights with bullies but now Asano would defend his back as the teachers were well aware who his father was. 

-X-

Asano sat on Karma’s bed as they read their first-year books for their assignment. Karma was sitting beside Nagisa on the bed as he read his maths textbook. The strawberry blonde male witnessed as the more feminine looking male out of the three of them casually glanced up to Karma and smiled ever so slightly then went back to his reading. It didn’t phase the virgin male that they were sitting so close to hide their intertwined hands. Asano for the first time realized how special love could be. To be sitting in the presence of the one you love. To just have small glimpses of their face would fill them with so much pleasure.

“Akabane, do you notice the repetition that they are using on page 63,” Karma looked up from his book to stare at the other male who was writing down his findings. The other male followed in pursuit.

Even though they both vowed to show up their enemy when it came to testing, both rather enjoyed the company of the other male who understood them more than anyone with a lack of parents, working hard to keep on top and loved manipulating other people. Their rivalry still existed but this time, they could taunt and tease their friend. Nagisa somehow didn’t feel threatened of Asano as he was more occupied with the studies than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't yet finished the anime not have I read the manga so no spoilers of what happens after the graduate. Just a little spin on what I think happens next


End file.
